On All Fours
by abadeerly
Summary: Marceline moves to her local college after being homeschooled for most of her life. While there, she learns that there's much more to be taught than just the core subjects, and Bonnibel's going to help her study. [A/B/O SMUT/HIGHSCHOOL AU] crossposted from my ao3 where it has priority updates.
1. Chapter 1

Classes were already hard and Marceline hadn't even started the majority of them yet. She supposed that's just what transitioning from home schooling to a public college was like. She'd probably get used to the difficulty.

Something she wasn't going to get used to was the amount of looks she was receiving whenever she entered or exited a classroom. Or sat down in the study hall. Or stepped foot in the parking lot. Omegas were definitely outmatched here. Alphas were in packs, as per usual, and betas matched them nicely enough by themselves. Keila had told her that it wouldn't be too much of a problem, just that the college, despite being public, was something of a territorial playground for the alphas.

Marceline supposed she was something of a new toy in their minds.

"Abadeer," Keila's voice came from somewhere down the hallway. When an arm wrapped around Marceline's shoulders she felt a lot of the eyes turn another way. Presumably Keila had some sort of reputation, or something. Marceline shrugged it off and grinned up at her friend. Keila sniffed once, twice, before wrinkling her nose. "You reek, dude."

Marceline tilted her head to the side. "Huh? I showered literally this morning Kei. I think you're the one who reeks." She joked, playfully shoving Keila's side.

Instead of letting herself being pushed away, Keila grasped at Marceline's sleeve and deeply inhaled once more. "No, dude, you-,"

The bell to tell them that their two minutes to get to their lessons was over rang and Marceline could only duck into the study hall, offering Keila her best 'we'll talk later' expression as she disappeared from view.

The study hall wasn't as densely populated as she had been expecting, so Marceline glanced around at some of the empty tables in search of one next to a power outlet. There was only one that she could see that wasn't overly crowded. The only person sat at the table was dressed in all black, turtleneck tucked neatly under her chin and rusted hair pulled into a messy bun.

She didn't look totally intimidating. But, Marceline had been home schooled. What did she know about anything?

Marceline stumbled over to where the girl was sitting, already shrugging off her bag when a pair of blue eyes landed on her and narrowed. "Uh, can I sit at this table?"

For a long moment Marceline just remained standing in front of the table with an arm halfway in her bag, fingers clutched sweatily around her laptop as she waited for a response. A couple more students found their way to the room and seated themselves at the other free tables. She made to sit down.

"No." The girl stated decidedly, using her index finger to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she went back to reading one of the textbooks she had strewn across the table.

Marceline spluttered. "No?"

"No." The girl repeated. "I'm working. Go sit somewhere else, mutt."

"Mutt?" Cue more spluttering. Honestly, if Marceline were more confrontational she might have put her laptop on the table already. Or told the other girl to just shut up and let her sit down. But this girl had just called her mutt. And god she just had to be pretty, too, didn't she?

The mean pretty girl blinked a few times. "Yes, you're an omega ergo, you're a dumb mutt." Marceline wanted an explanation as to how she knew she was an omega, or why that made her a mutt, or why on earth that sent a surge of heat down below the pit of her stomach. Marceline whimpered and looked up at the girl in a daze. "What's the matter, pet? In heat?" She smirked up at her from around her pen.

"I-In wh-what?" Marceline stammered, intimidated by her intense stare.

The girls face softened marginally, but her eyes remained cold and unbothered by her effect on Marceline. "Oh? You don't know?" Marceline swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head no, pulling out a chair and collapsing onto it in case her legs gave out from under her. "Let me guess… home schooled."

Marceline nodded dumbly. "First day."

"Well, you're in heat. Something only omegas can experience. Something only Alphas and a fraction of betas can alleviate."

Marceline frowned around her blush. "I just feel horny." She mumbled out weakly. "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Oh, sweetie," The other girl cooed. "It's the biggest deal. You're emitting all these sweet pheromones that all the alphas can smell and they are going to want to fuck you senseless." Marceline inhaled sharply, keeping her gaze anywhere else but on the girl in front of her.

"What about you?" She mumbled.

"I think omegas are just dumb whiny mutts," The girl replied. "Why bother with them in college when they're the ones that need you? I have grades to perfect."

Marceline didn't do much for the remainder of the study period. Just listened to the scritch-scratching of pens of paper and mulled over what she'd just been told before coming to the conclusion that she'd just have to wait until lunch to consult Keila about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you can't just go about having arguments with all the alpha's in college."

"It wasn't an argument,"

"Plus she's like, extremely territorial. Top dog kinda deal."

"Keila, I think you think this is way worse than it actually is. I just want to know who she is."

Keila sighed as they sat down at a table together. "Her name's Bonnibel Banner. Most of her friends call her Bonnie, and yes what she told you was true. You're probably going through your first heat."

Marceline pouted. "So I'm just gonna be horny all day? Big deal." Keila rolled her eyes as she bit into her sandwich.

"No, Marce, you're gonna be horny for a couple weeks. Heat comes in stages. Gets worse as it goes on kinda deal."

Marceline groaned and prodded the apple on her tray. "Why, though? Why can't it just be a one day 'hey you're horny' ordeal once a month. Why's it have to be a couple of weeks?"

"I don't know," Keila shrugged. "My best guess is that it's your body telling you to get laid. Plus, after you settle down with a mate it starts to ease up."

"I have to get laid?"

"I mean, no one's saying you have to. Supposedly, you can take some medication that'll get rid of it but the side effects are whack." Keila shot her a grin. "Why, you still a virgin?"

"What do you think, idiot? I've only just learned what being in heat was." Marceline half heartedly punched her friend in the arm. "Is, uh, is she with anyone right now?"

"Who? Bonnibel?"

"Yeah,"

Keila scoffed. "Is Bonnibel Banner with anyone right now? No, dumbass. She's getting straight A's and is a shoe in for honours. You really think she's gonna throw that away because you're horny?"

Marceline snorted. "I didn't say I wanted to date her. I was just curious, if she's not dating anyone then why is she 'top dog' around here?"

"Look, that's something only us alpha's know, okay? It's like… unwritten rules. When there's an alpha and another alpha one of them just… gives off more of a dominant energy. Like I said, she's territorial as fuck."

Marceline huffed and glanced over her shoulder at the line of students getting their food, scanning the rest of the room before landing on Bonnibel surrounded by a few other students. Marceline was ashamed to say her thoughts then devolved into thinking about her freckles and cute dimpled smile. Keila, at least, got to eat her food in peace.

* * *

"There's a new puppy in my history class," Jake huffed. "Smells like a candy store, Bonnibel."

"Jacob," Lady's elbow dug itself in between Jakes ribs as he nudged Bonnibel with his own. "First off, ew, secondly I'm right here."

"I've met her," Bonnibel could only reply around a half amused smile at her friends. Jake and lady had been together the longest out of anyone in their motley group of friends. "She didn't even know what being in heat was."

"What?" Jake asked incredulously. "Hang on, you're telling me she's walking around smelling like that and doesn't even know why?"

Bonnibel shrugged. "She's a dumb mutt, if you ask me. She did say she was home schooled, though, so I assume by not growing up alongside unmated alphas her body didn't feel the need to release any pheromones until today."

Lady narrowed her eyes. "Someone's been chatty with the new pup."

"Oh, please," Bonnibel scoffed. "She came up to my table and insisted she sit down. Obviously I said no because I could already smell her."

"Did you let her?"

"Kind of." Bonnibel muttered reluctantly. "While I was explaining what makes her role important she just sat down, unannounced, and I had to sit there for an hour completely distracted and surrounded by her scent."

"Poor you," Jake offered sarcastically. "And since when do you get distracted by omega's anyway?"

Bonnibel narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. "Just because I choose grades over sex doesn't mean I don't get distracted by innocent omegas every now and then. Especially when they're cute girls. Actually, only when they're cute girls."

Lady gasped. "What's this? Bonnibel has impure thoughts about omegas? The audacity."

"Oh, shut up. I probably have the most impure thoughts out of the whole college. I'm just good at staying composed." God, if any of her friends knew how many times a day she thought about mating an omega, or even just scenting a cute little pup, they'd never think of her the same way again. And there's absolutely no way she was going to tell anyone about how many times she's thought about knotting the cute new girl today alone. It hadn't even been two hours since she first saw her and it was probably already at an unhealthy number. It was just, well, this college was hers, and an innocent new omega who knew absolutely nothing was enough to send Bonnibel's thoughts into a frenzy.

"Yeah, but one things a dead give away, huh?" Jake nudged her again, pointing at her crotch with an immature grin on his face. Bonnibel was thankful when Lady's elbow reappeared in his ribcage. If they'd paid too close attention they'd have probably noticed the bulge in the front of her pants. Yeah, the number was definitely above fifty. Thank god she brought a coat with her today. "It's a joke. A funny joke, that we can bond over, right Bonnie?"

"I'm going to leave now, Jake." Bonnibel huffed, offering a wave of her hand over her shoulder as she stood from the table and walked away, tugging her jumper down below her belt to hide her obvious sign of arousal. The audacity.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnibel hissed. The bulge in her jeans was getting painfully and shamefully tighter, begging for her to just put the damn pen down, switch the computer off, and jack off right there in the library while no one was watching. Marceline was stupidly naive and innocent, all ruffled hair and tiny red frown. Bonnibel can't remember the last time an omega had affected her so much. Actually, she's sure she's never even thought about knotting someone else. But, god, Marceline probably didn't even know what scenting was, so the idea of the flustered mutt, whimpering and gasping under Bonnibel's touches, completely spread out and ready for her first cock, first knot, wasn't an entirely unwelcome thought. Still. Bonnibel had to focus on her essay, the one due in for the next morning, the one that only had the conclusion left to write. Just a couple hundred more words, fifteen more minutes.

The librarian offered her a fond smile as she hastened out the building. Bonnibel hadn't really talked to her much other than when was necessary but felt it polite to smile and wave at her as she walked through the door. The air was bitterly cold outside, a lovely juxtaposition to the heat that inhabited Bonnibel's whole person. Her overcoat was tugged around her and her bag was shouldered as she continued her beeline to her block.

She didn't bother in calling out to her parents; she'd only been at the library for an hour and a half so her parents wouldn't be back from work for another fifteen minutes at least. Bonnibel practically collapsed into her desk chair the minute she walked into her room, letting her bag slip off her arm and fall to the floor with a heavy thud of all her books hitting the wood.

The zipper on her pants was undone without even thinking about it, and she let her eyes slide close as she gently cupped herself through her boxers. A day ago, Bonnibel wasn't even thinking about another person, never mind touching herself and imagining all the ways she slide inside and claim- "Bonnibel,"

Bonnibel growled lowly, pulling her hand back and chastising herself for even letting herself get so carried away in her own home. Of course her parents would be home early on the day she wanted release. Poetic injustice and all that.

"Bonnie?" It was all the new girls fault, anyway. Bonnibel had never let herself get so distracted before. But this omega had somehow gotten the best of her. An omega who didn't even know she was in heat. Who didn't know anything about her role as an omega, or Bonnibel's role as an alpha. Perhaps the dumb mutt just needed someone to teach her, corrupt that naive and innocent little head of hers, fuck her just how she needed it.

Bonnibel could only zip herself back up and clamber up from slouched position on the chair, opening her bedroom door to call back down to her parents, "I'm coming," before realising the irony of the sentence.

Bonnibel had always seen herself as a teacher, anyway.

* * *

"Is there anything that'll help me out," Marceline whined, hanging off of Keila's arm as they walked down the street to a coffee place that had just opened up near the college.

Keila shot her a playful scowl, sighing when Marceline stuck her bottom lip out at her in response. "D'you know what scenting is?" She muttered, not surprised at all when the omega furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side. "Alright, so, alphas and omegas give off different scents. An omegas scent will increase during heat because of pheromones and science junk and they smell really sweet, kinda like candy or flowers, and, like, alphas just kind of use their scents as a warning to other alphas. That's what I meant, when I told you about the unwritten rule, if an alpha and another alpha are fighting over territory or an omega, the more dominant one will emit a stronger scent than the other. Are you getting all this?"

"Uh, I think so," Marceline mumbled. "You smell like the woods."

"All alphas do, more or less," Keila laughed. "Scenting is basically when an alpha will claim an omega by rubbing up against their scent gland. It can help get rid of an omega's heat, too."

Marceline perked up. "Could you scent me?"

It was Keila's turn to tilt her head. "I mean… if that's what you want? People will think I've claimed you, you know that, right?" Another confused stare from Marceline prompted an eye roll from Keila. "You really don't know anything do you?" Marceline shook her head no. "Claiming an omega is basically saying 'this is my mate, back off'. They'll think your my girlfriend for a couple days."

"Oh," Marceline hummed. "I guess I'll think about it, then."


	4. Chapter 4

The new girl smelled different.

Already Bonnibel hated it. She hadn't even stepped foot in the lesson for more than five seconds before she'd taken her usual deep inhale to get a grasp of her surroundings for immediate threats, identifying that the sickly sweet coming from the omega had been masked somewhat by another alpha's scent.

Bonnibel wanted to sit anywhere but the seat she usually sat at, but the teacher had a strict seating policy and she'd be damned if she let this get in the way of her stellar reputation with the college's faculty members. So she went and sat in the seat across from the new girl, pulled out her belongings, started the tasks that the teacher begun setting them.

She tried her hardest not to get distracted, but it seemed impossible when, whenever she looked up to write down the notes on the board or to start a new question, there was the omegas face, looking bored and distracted by something out the window. It became unreasonably harder still when the omega glanced up at her, green eyes barely focused and bottom lip drawn between teeth. Bonnibel didn't know if she wanted to slap her or take her then and there on the table, show everyone that she ran the school. That this newbie was hers.

Halfway through the lesson, when Bonnibel was done with the set of questions and was mentally debating on whether or not to go to the bathroom so that she could calm down or probably just jack off, the new girl opened her mouth to speak, "Hey, can you help me with question five?"

"No," Was all Bonnibel could really manage through gritted teeth, tightening her grip on her pen as she focussed back on her work. Surely she'd made a mistake that she could nitpick over. Surely she could just pretend to be busy.

"You're done, though," The omega spoke through a pout. "Is this right?" And she had the audacity to push her notebook over Bonnibel's work, tapping near answer five with the end of her pencil.

Bonnibel inhaled slowly. "Do it yourself, mutt."

"You're smart." The omega could only frown some more. "C'mon, Bonnie."

There was a pause in their hushed conversation as Bonnibel blinked at the notebook in front of her. "Who told you my name?"

"Keila," Was what she got in response. Bonnibel sniffed the air once again, coming to the immediate conclusion that this Keila was probably the one who'd scented her. "D'you want my name? We can be fr-,"

"Take your notebook back." Bonnibel huffed, barely keeping in a growl as she threw the offending item back across the table, glancing up at the clock to see that only five minutes had passed. She usually loved being in lesson, but now she just wanted to get out as fast as she possibly could.

The omega whined. "Bonnie, c'mon, I need to pass my classes."

"Stop calling me Bonnie," Bonnibel muttered lowly, trying her hardest not to think about the swelling in her jeans. "If you want to pass so bad, why don't you look at the notes you were supposed to be taking instead of asking me?"

Bonnibel didn't want to dwell on how the bite in her words might've hurt the omega's feelings. If she did she'd end up thinking about making it up to her; giving her slow kisses along the back of her neck, hands on her waist, nails digging into skin and muscle as she fucked her slowly from behind. Maybe the cute pup would whine the same ways she had in conversation, maybe she'd whimper and grip whatever they were fucking against, stammering out a 'please,' as Bonnibel rutted into her like a toy.

Or maybe Bonnibel needed to talk to this Keila girl, tell her to back off from the dumb mutt.

* * *

The toilets in the maths block were Bonnibel's favourites. Barely anyone went out of their way during a lunch break to travel all the way to the maths block so they were quiet and almost always empty for the entire fifty minutes.

Which was perfect for when Bonnibel had gotten herself so worked up over the new girl.

And it's not like she made much noise anyway; she wasn't a dumb omega, she didn't whine and cry out whenever she touched herself, never went out of her way to make it obvious what she was doing. She found herself a stall, closed the door, sat down, and got to business.

But boy was she hard when she unbuttoned her jeans, feeling her shaft through the fabric of her boxers. The head was already embarrassingly slick with precum and she brushed her thumb over her slit, letting her head fall back against wall at the much needed attention.

Bonnibel lifted her hips to allow for her jeans and boxers to be pushed down to her knees. Her dick throbbed as she slid her eyes shut, bringing her hand up to stroke at herself as she imagined the new girls mouth around her instead.

God she just wanted to ruin the pretty little angel, have the omega on her knees for her, working her shaft with her mouth even though she was desperately in heat. Giving her head when she just wanted to be filled with a knot.

Bonnibel came quicker than she expected to, spilling over her hand as she pumped her fist down one last time. Despite the alleviation that it gave her, she knew that if she saw the other girl again she'd be in the same position during one of her last lessons, touching herself instead of getting good grades all because of a dumb mutt in heat. She cleaned herself up with the toilet paper provided and left feeling not as relieved as she would've liked.

Lady was sat at their usual table when Bonnibel eventually found herself in the cafeteria. She assumed Jake was absent as she'd gotten a text from him when she woke up saying he was feeling under the weather, but still asked of his whereabouts just to be polite.

"Stayed home ill," Lady confirmed what Bonnibel already knew around a sandwich. "Says he's got the flu but I think it's just an excuse to play a game that came out today."

"Of course," Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't know a Keila, would you?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. She hangs around with Marceline. I think she's in your chemistry?"

That would explain why Bonnibel didn't feel threatened by the scent. "Who's Marceline?"

It was Lady's turn to roll her eyes. "The new girl, duh."

"Oh," Bonnibel deflated. "Her. Right, well, I guess that makes sense."

"What's up?"

Bonnibel huffed and picked at a loose strand on her jacket. "She's infuriating. Plus, Keila scented her. Like, who does that? She's been here barely two days."

"Oh," Lady smirked. "You're jealous, huh?"

"Why would I be jealous?" She shot her friend a flat look. "I just don't think you should go about scenting people without knowing them."

"Right," Lady drawled, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Me and Jake fucked like three days after meeting, if I remember correctly. Three years later we're a shoe in for most likely to get married."

Bonnibel groaned. "You're gross. Men are gross."

"Hence why you think the new girl is hot stuff, eh?"

"Lady, I swear to god."


	5. Chapter 5

Being in heat was soon going to drive Marceline insane. No matter how much she tried not to think about the searing heat between her legs she couldn't keep her mind off of how much she needed something, anything inside her. She reached into her bag and pulled out another lolly, adding the wrapper to the pile next to her notebook as she stuck it in her mouth. She was thankful that Keila hadn't thought it was strange when she'd stockpiled on bags of sweeties that morning. Her mouth felt empty. She needed something to suckle on, something to lap at and drool over without harbouring too much attention from her peers.

"You're distracting me."

Marceline blinked and glanced over her shoulder, immediately coming eye to eye with a scowling Bonnibel. She was always scowling. And damn it, it was fucking hot. "M'Sorry," She mumbled around her lolly. "Need it to…" She trailed off, tugging it out of her mouth with a frown. "Helps with my problem, y'know?" Except, now it really wasn't because Marceline's 'problem' only worsened whenever she thought about the redhead and she didn't know why.

"No. I don't know," Bonnibel muttered bluntly. "Stop snacking in the middle of lesson. Your teeth are going to rot and fall out."

Marceline opened her mouth and went to stick the candy back in, only to be sent another scathing look from Bonnibel as she lifted her hand to her mouth. She clicked her mouth closed and swallowed. "Uh, they're sugar free, if that helps?" She gave her a smile.

"Don't care. You're still distracting me."

Oh. "Hm," Marceline could only frown at that, glancing between the light pink candy in her fingers and the scowling freckled girl in the seat behind her. "D'you propose I put something else in my mouth?"

It was a completely innocent question. Marceline didn't even think about how anyone could take it in a different way, but Bonnibel's face paled for a second before flushing scarlet, eyes turning to slits as she sucked in a breath and growled out a low, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Marceline cleared her throat and hummed, watching as Bonnibel licked her lips and swallowed and waited for her to repeat herself. "Is there something else you'd recommend-,"

"Yes, actually," Bonnibel interrupted her. "But we're in the middle of a lesson and you should be learning."

Marceline couldn't really fault Bonnibel's logic, but she spent the majority of the rest of the lesson wondering what Bonnibel would've pulled out of her bag for her to wrap her mouth around rather than actually listening to anything the teacher was saying.

Go figure.

* * *

"I literally almost told her to give me a blow job in the middle of lesson," Bonnibel blurted, sliding her bag off her shoulder as she sat down at the table Jake and his brother were sitting at. "Like, who does she think she is?" Both brothers sat gawking at her from their seats, wearing matching bewildered expressions before she rolled her eyes. "Marceline."

Jake blinked. "So you are hot for the new girl."

"I wouldn't put it like that," Bonnibel huffed. "She's in her first heat, it's strong, she clearly needs someone to help her out."

"And you, being the useless lesbian you are, are head over heels for her?" Finn joked. "Seems about right. Glad to know you have feelings though, almost forgot you were capable of emoting."

"Har har," Bonnibel drawled sarcastically. "Also, ouch. I'm not useless."

From behind her came a snort and a second later Lady was sitting down between Jake and his brother. "You're pretty useless when it comes to love."

"Thank god I'm not in love, then." She rolled her eyes.

"She didn't even say hello to us," Jake complained to his girlfriend. "Just told us she wants the new girl to give her head in the middle of a lesson."

"Exhibitionism, Bonnibel?" Lady tutted. "Naughty, naughty. Though, I suppose you are a goody two shoes. Makes sense."

Bonnibel groaned. "I regret telling you guys about my problems involving the mutt."

"I don't even know who the new girl is," Finn grumbled. "Keep hearing about her, though. Apparently Keila's friends with her?"

Bonnibel's skin prickled. "You know Keila?"

"Mhm, she's in my english lectures. Pretty fun, why?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "Apparently she's dating Marceline or something?"

"So you are jealous," Lady grinned. "Oh, this is priceless. Does Keila know you wanna face fuck her omega?" Bonnibel clenched her jaw, trying not to entertain her friends thoughts. She was immensely aware that she was now definitely aroused, if the previous lesson hadn't already helped with that enough.

"I mean you could technically just scent her and take her, miss alpha alpha." Jake pointed out. "But that'd be mean. What if Marceline really likes Keila?"

"D'you think they knew each other before she came here?" Bonnibel inhaled at Lady's question.

"Wouldn't make sense, this is her first heat, she'd have-,"

"Jesus, it was a joke, please relax." Lady's hand landed on her shoulder. "Honestly? Keila's pretty chill, and, last I heard, very straight. You should talk to her about the newbie. Scope out the competition." She gave her a wink.

Bonnibel just rolled her eyes. There was no competition. At least, not at her college there wasn't.

* * *

When Bonnibel next ran into Marceline it was the end of the day. The omega was standing on the tips of her toes, tongue poking out from the corner of her frown, brows furrowed in concentration as she made to grab for something from the top of the row of lockers. Bonnibel tried her hardest not to laugh or make it obvious that she was watching her; many students were still hurrying out of their lessons and it would've been embarrassing if any of them saw her fondly smiling at Marceline struggling to reach for something.

And then Keila made an entrance, slapping a hand down on Marceline's shoulder a little too roughly for Bonnibel's liking, grinning at the omega and using the same hand to ruffle her hair and turn her around.

"What's up, Mar?" Bonnibel heard her say, feigning interest in waiting for the crowd to disperse so that she could listen in on their conversation.

"One of the alphas put my book up here," Marceline complained. "It's right at the back, I can't-," She made to reach for it again, just to reinforce to Keila that she was too small to reach.

"Don't look at me, we're the same height," Keila raised her hands. "Ask someone else."

And oh, of course Keila would scan the hallway for a familiar face. Bonnibel was only stood across from them, so Keila's eyes locking with hers was pretty much inevitable unless she decided to collapse onto the floor like some sort of dramatic so and so. "Banner, you're tall."

Bonnibel shot her a flat look. "You're short."

And Keila just laughed. "Mar's book is up there, get it for us?"

"Oh, gee," Bonnibel started, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what do I get out of this?" She glanced at Marceline, now flushed red and looking down at her scuffed shoes. Clearly, Keila hadn't seen that she'd become so flustered over the whole situation.

"Whatever you want, alpha," Keila laughed again. "But I figured being a good Samaritan would be right up your alley."

Bonnibel sighed. Keila was right, damn it. She shuffled in between the two girls, not putting too much thought into the whimpering sound that came out of Marceline's mouth when she brushed past her, and reached up to retrieve the book, turning it over to read the front cover before passing it to Keila. They both shared a look before glancing over at a now very red Marceline, wide eyed and pouting up at them both as the book was offered to her.

"Didn't realise you were so eager to learn, mutt," Bonnibel teased despite herself, eyeing the front cover. It made sense that Marceline would go to a book to learn about her role as an omega. Of course she would ask others about their personal experience.

"It's just to help me," Marceline whined in response, clutching the book to her chest. "I- I don't know what a knot is. I mean- I do now, kind of- I think I do at least?"

Bonnibel caught herself before her lips twitched up into a smile, inhaling Marceline's sweet smell instead. There would be no fondness over this mutt. Not today. "Tell me, then, what's a knot?" She purred, almost forgetting Keila was beside her. Although, glancing over at the dark skinned woman showed her what she'd been hoping for. Keila wasn't at all bothered that Bonnibel was making Marceline flustered.

"Idontknowimsorry." Came out in one big mumble, almost too quick for Bonnibel to properly catch. She arched a brow and smirked when Marceline inhaled sharply. "I- I don't know I'm sorry."

"Why're you sorry, nerd?" Keila asked before Bonnibel could ask her anything else.

"I don't know," Marceline repeated, watching as Keila began to search for her own locker to put her stuff into so that she could go home. "Uh," She glanced back to Bonnibel. "Wh-What's knotting?"

Bonnibel tilted her head. "Well, for starters, you won't find out from reading that," She prodded the book in Marceline's arms. "You'll want a more… hands on approach, trust me."

The omega swallowed, glancing down at Bonnibel's finger still bridging the gap between them and then back up to blink once, twice, three times. Then, quietly, "Could you teach me?" And fuck, what was she supposed to say to that? "Not just about that," She spluttered, wide eyed as if knotting was just phase one. As if it was the least Bonnibel could do for her. "I mean, could you teach me about… y'know, everything?"

Keila said something, probably along the lines of 'see you later' if Marceline's flustered wave was anything to go by, and then it was just the two of them stood in the hallway, Marceline clutching a book to her chest and Bonnibel wondering just how much trouble she could get in if she got her on her hands and knees then and there.

"Of course I can, mutt," Bonnibel cooed, reaching her hand up to brush the hair out of Marceline's face that Keila had mess up earlier. "But you have to promise me something," She leaned in closer, making sure that Marceline was staring at her when she nodded. "This is on my time. I don't care if you're horny, if you're in heat or if you really just want to learn about your role. I value my study time. I want to get good grades. I'm not letting you," The finger at Marceline's chest pressed forward, hitting bone and pushing her backwards a few centimetres from the impact. "Get in the way of that. Is that clear?" Marceline nodded frantically, all flushed cheeks and bitten lips. Bonnibel smiled gently.

"Good mutt."


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline and her damn oral fixation. Bonnibel was convinced that the world was against her, that Marceline was just playing with her lips and sucking on her lollys just to toy with her. It really didn't help that whenever Bonnibel caught the omega's gaze, Marceline would just innocently stare up at her through those long lashes, blinking and tilting her head like a curious puppy. Bonnibel's grip on her pen tightened when Marceline's tongue darted out to run across the sugary surface of the blue and purple lolly, clenching her jaw as she watched the younger girl close her lips around the stick and saw it bob as she sucked. It was kind of ridiculous that she wished she was that lolly. Kind of ridiculous that Bonnibel wanted Marceline's mouth around her shaft, coming up for air to ask if she was doing okay.

"D'you want one?"

Bonnibel jumped, her pen falling and rolling off her desk. Marceline had turned around amidst Bonnibel's daydreams, had offered a lolly with a sweet smile. Bonnibel shook her head no. "You're distracting me," was her excuse for staring.

"M'sorry," Marceline mumbled. The omega glanced down at Bonnibel's half finished work, then looked back up to her with a pout. "When're you gonna teach me about-," she cut herself off, chewing her bottom lip as if she was going to get chastised for saying the next half of the sentence.

Bonnibel huffed. She was already achingly hard and would probably use her spare lesson to hide away in the maths toilets again. A little studying couldn't hurt, right? "Are you free next period?"

Marceline rolled her eyes up in thought. "I think so. Kei says we have a similar timetable, and that people think I've been claimed, but I don't know my lessons yet or what that means," Marceline shrugged.

Bonnibel frowned. "What?"

"I know I should probably know it by now but I'm still really new to this and-,"

"No, not about your damn timetable. Who claimed you?"

"Oh," Marceline hummed, blinking those big green eyes at her. "I don't know? I think Keila said it could've just been a rumour spread by some of the alphas."

Bonnibel growled and leaned closer to the omega, sniffing the air around her before coming to the conclusion that Marceline had, thankfully, yet to be claimed. "So you're free?" Bonnibel muttered lowly, finally retrieving her pen from the floor.

Marceline nodded yes.

"Good."

* * *

Dragging Marceline through the halls via her damn sweater paws deemed hard enough with the omega's constant whining, add Bonnibel receiving multiple knowing looks from many of her alpha friends and she supposed that the whole building would be talking about the spectacle by lunch. She span them into her favoured hideaway, checking no one was in any of the cubicles before locking the main door. Having an unsuspecting student wandering into whatever it was they were going to do, possibly interrupting Bonnibel's work flow? That just wouldn't do. She backed Marceline into an empty cubicle, locking that behind them too just for good measure, and tried her hardest not to smile too hard when the omega hit the toilet with the backs of her legs, falling onto the closed lid with a surprised hum.

"What're we doin' in here?" Marceline mumbled, cheeks tinging with colour when Bonnibel's hands busied themselves with undoing the clasp of her belt.

Bonnibel tried her best to ignore her, tried to ignore the way she wanted to coo at those wide eyes when she undid her pants and let them pool around her ankles. "You okay?" Came out of her mouth completely unconsciously, coupled with her fingers brushing away strands of hair from Marceline's flushed face.

The omega nodded, staring everywhere but at the bulge in Bonnibel's boxers only a few centimetres away from her face. "I-Uh," Marceline swallowed, glancing up at Bonnibel with a frown threatening to become another pout. "I'm new-," she brought a hand up to wave vaguely. "To this. Is this- Is this, uh, knotting?" Bonnibel chuckled. "No, honey," she soothed, bringing her hand down from Marceline's cheek to brush over her lips. "Just sit there and look pretty okay?" Marceline's brows furrowed as she probably put too much thought into such a simple request, trying her hardest not to stare too long as Bonnibel hooked a thumb in the waistband of her boxers, pulling them down just enough so that her member sprung free, already leaking with precum and hard enough to make Marceline's jaw go slack.

Bonnibel slid her thumb between the younger girls lips as she took herself in her other hand, stroking slowly and pushing past teeth and tongue. Marceline suckled on her digit immediately, eyes now entranced by Bonnibel's hand, allowed herself to be tugged forward those few extra centimetres, thumb replaced by something much more sensitive.

The omega's tongue grazed skin and Bonnibel resisted the urge to sigh, instead moving her hand back to stroke the other girls cheek and help her move down her length. She didn't mind if Marceline couldn't take it all straight away, didn't mind if her gag reflex was awful, she just needed her, to bring her to release, to help her out just this once.

Hands covered by the sleeves of Marceline's hoodie came to settle at her hips, fingers peeking out from the material to curl against the skin there. She tugged ever so slightly to let Bonnibel know that it was okay to slide in further, green eyes rolling back as they kept eye contact.

Bonnibel groaned lightly as she hit the back of Marceline's throat, feeling the soft moan around her shaft before she heard it. Only then did Marceline's eyes flitter closed, fingers hooking into the waistband of Bonnibel's boxers, a noise stammering and dying out as quick as it started. Bonnibel huffed, wiping the sweat of her brow and putting her hand in Marceline's hair, gripping lightly as she pulled out halfway, feeling the curious tongue lap at the precum that had gathered once more before she pulled out almost completely, smudging it at her lips and smiling down at her flushed cheeks. Bonnibel barely gave Marceline time to open her eyes before she slid entirely back into her. Gently, though, because she was certain that if she was too rough too soon she'd end up with tears and that would give them away even if Marceline would want to continue.

Marceline let out a hum, nose pressed against Bonnibel's naval as Bonnibel's length twitched in her throat. Honestly, Bonnibel supposed she would've been content with this being her last day on earth. Sure, she wasn't knotting the dumb pup, but god did Marceline look cute with her mouth around her dick, cheeks all red and lips swollen and messy. Even the little concentrated furrow at her brow was adorable.

The omega nudged her hip slightly, making a noise that sounded like a whine as Bonnibel pulled out again, taking matters into her hands and bobbing her head back down without the gentle push of Bonnibel's hand on her head. Bonnibel bit back a groan and watched as Marceline's head dipped and raised back up, eyes opening with a look of resolve in her eye. Clearly, the mutt was eager to please.

Bonnibel's release came as a surprise to the both of them, apparent by Marceline's wide eyes and Bonnibel's too loud moan. It had been a while since she'd been intimate with another person before, and even then she had a grasp of when everything would happen, knew five minutes before she finished that she would, knew she wasn't interested in men at all afterwards. This was different. Girls were different, it seemed. Marceline was different. Bonnibel finished with her head pressed against the back of Marceline's mouth, thankfully in the midst of the younger girl pulling back or else she'd have choked from the suddenness, but still inside nonetheless.

Marceline's cheeks hollowed slightly as Bonnibel's fingers skittered over her jawline. "Swallow, baby," she soothed, pulling out so that she was no longer threatening to be in the danger zone of the omega's throat. Marceline's eyes fluttered closed once more, lips quivering around Bonnibel's length as she gulped and swallowed her slick, cheeks a beautiful pink when she glanced back up at her through those thick lashes. Bonnibel pulled out slowly, watching as Marceline's tongue lolled out and a bit of mess came out from the corner of her swollen lips.

Marceline's hands dropped to her sides as Bonnibel wiped herself off and tugged at her boxers and pants, doing up her zipper and belt before leaning over to clean up the mess now at the omega's chin. "Messy puppy," she muttered, eyeing Marceline's unfocused ones. "You okay? Didn't hurt you, did I?" She shook her head no. Bonnibel rolled her eyes, squatting down so that she was lower than the other girl. There was no way in hell she'd kneel in a school cubicle. "Can you at least speak to me? Make sure I didn't bust your vocal chords or something dumb like that."

"M'fine," Marceline hummed. "Jus'…" she trailed off, eyes fluttering shut once more. "M'nice."

"Alright, fine," Bonnibel huffed, put her hands on the younger girls thighs and mentally chastised herself for doing what she was about to do. If her friends knew what she was doing, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Marceline still tasted salty on her lips. Bonnibel guessed that there was a gasp, unheard; made inaudible by her mouth, as she used Marceline's now parted lips to find that tongue of hers that she'd seen so much of, had become recently so intimately acquainted with. Marceline moaned quietly, whimpered and the sweater paws were back, this time at the nape of Bonnibel's neck, fingers toying strands of hair loose from her semi neat bun.

"Bonnie," was whispered into her mouth, all breathy and airy and cute. Damn it, why'd she have to be cute of all adjectives. Why couldn't Bonnibel be interested in a smart omega, or an interesting one.

Still, being cute wasnt going to stop Bonnibel from leaning away from her or standing back up with a crack of her knees. Being cute and pouting was definitely going to earn her another kiss though, sloppy and quick as she dragged Marceline up into a standing position.

Bonnibel supposed there were worse things to be infatuated with than a dumb mutt.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want Bonnibel's address," Marceline nudged her friends elbow, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Keila turned in her seat, brows arched high on her forehead as she looked Marceline up and down. "What are you? Her stalker?"

Marceline flushed. "We're supposed to be doing a project together," she lied. "C'mon, Keila, help me out here."

Keila sighed. "I don't know where she lives, dude."

"Liar," Marceline pouted.

"I don't ," Keila insisted. "If you desperately wanna know, go ask one of those two," and she pointed a finger at two boys sat at a table across the cafeteria. "Finn and Jake are some of Bonnibel's best friends."

Marceline groaned but stood up from her table anyway. "If they kill me it's your fault, not theirs."

Keila shrugged. "Good."

Marceline ignored her friend and shuffled across the cafeteria to the two boys that Keila had pointed out, grateful when they noticed her before she even opened her mouth. "Uh, hey," She began, fiddling with her fingers as she glanced between the two boys. "Do-... Do you guys know Bonnibel?"

"Why? What's she done now?" The stockier of the two joked.

Marceline swallowed. "I need her address? We- We're supposed to be doing a project together, I'm Marceline."

The blonde boys eyebrows arched in a similar way to Keila's. " Oh , yeah. You can have her address."

Marceline blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally, I'll put it in your phone."

From across the cafeteria, Keila just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Getting the address from Finn and Jake had been difficult. Making sure it was the right house and not someone else's was absolutely terrifying. But… opening Bonnibel's door a fraction? To find Bonnibel stroking herself absentmindedly at her desk, eyes barely open as she sighed? That was something else entirely . And it made Marceline gasp, making Bonnibel jump and rush to pull her boxers back up to her waist.

" Fuck , Marceline," Bonnibel hissed under her breath. "I thought you were my dad or something."

"M'sorry," she mumbled, cheeks flushing in an instant as she averted her gaze to the hardwood flooring instead of the bulge that she desperately wanted in her mouth again. "Your mum invited me in."

And Bonnibel could only sigh, really, spinning her chair around to stare at Marceline properly. The heat in her roared when she noticed just how much of a scent the omega was giving off. Clearly, they were both needy. It was just a matter of who'd break first. "C'mere," Bonnibel muttered. "Close the door first, though."

Marceline hummed and swayed on her heels for a second as she processed the request Bonnibel had given her. Then she gently kicked the door closed with her heel and shuffled across the rest of Bonnibel's bedroom, coming to a halt between the other girls legs.

Bonnibel hooked her hands just above the omega's knee, pulling her gently forward until she had the other girl straddling her on her chair. Marceline swallowed and braced her hands on Bonnibel's shoulders. Bonnibel smiled softly, leaning close to press a kiss to Marceline's bottom lip. "You're gonna need one of those," She brought a hand up to what she knew was Marceline's dominant one, pulling it gently down to her still unbuttoned jeans, allowing her to cup where she needed it most.

Here Marceline would have more control. There wasn't a matter of urgency; there were no lessons to attend to and her parents weren't the type to barge in unexpectedly, this was calmer and in their own time. Bonnibel could handle this. "Be gentle with me," She half joked. Both of her hands found themselves cupping Marceline's cheeks in a matter of seconds, taking in every inch of her face, how her eyes were unfocused and yet somehow zeroed in on the waistband of her boxers, brows furrowed, how her teeth were grazing her bottom lip in a way that made Bonnibel hungry , how her cheeks were hot to the touch.

"How do I-," was whispered out hoarsely first, fingers bumbling about the hem of Bonnibel's shirt. And then, "I don't know what to do." Was admitted softly afterwards, eyes refocusing as Marceline glanced up at Bonnibel.

"It's okay," Bonnibel whispered back through good natured laughter, tucking back strands of Marceline's hair. "You just need a little help, huh?" Bonnibel reached down and hooked both thumbs under the waistband of her boxers and jeans, pulling them both down as best as she could in their position before she reached for Marceline's hand again. She closed Marceline's hand around her member, fighting the animalistic instinct to fuck up into her palm. No, this had to be slow. She didn't know what she was doing. "All you're going to be doing," Bonnibel began a little breathlessly, keeping a lax grip on Marceline's hand with her own. "Is this," Marceline's forehead came gently into contact with her own as Marceline kept a focussed gaze down at their hands. Bonnibel placed her free hand against the nape of the omega's neck as she began to stroke herself with Marceline's fist, breath catching in the back of her throat because holy shit she'd never really done this with anyone. Not even any of the few beta's she'd messed around with before.

And god Marceline's hands and fingers were pretty. Her digits were pale and slender, long enough to easily wrap around Bonnibel's shaft, and she would make an incredibly talented musician if how dextrous they were was anything to go by. Bonnibel was thankful that Marceline was as keen to learn as she was, allowing Bonnibel to drop her hand to her side as she pressed another lingering kiss to the corner of the omega's mouth, offering a breathless, "You're doing great," into her skin. Marceline could only really use the praise as an excuse to press her own mouth to Bonnibel's, tongue timidly exploring an already open and welcoming mouth.

"You taste good." Marceline hummed, leaning back ever so slightly to glance back down at her hand still stroking Bonnibel. Curiously, her brow furrowed and before Bonnibel could fuss over her and ask if she was okay, Marceline's thumb brushed over the tip of her cock and Bonnibel let her head fall back against the back of her chair.

" Fuck ," Bonnibel swore under her breath, clenching her eyes shut as Marceline continued to show the sensitive area more attention with her thumb, circling her slit and coating the tip in precum. The next thing she knew, Marceline's mouth was pressing open mouthed kisses to her now exposed throat, nipping and sucking at skin with expertise. "You're good at that," Bonnibel observed quietly under her breath, moaning when Marceline sucked at a particularly sensitive area.

"Keila taught me," Marceline huffed into the side of Bonnibel's neck. She almost distracted her from what she'd said by utilising her other second hand and doubling her efforts, too, but Bonnibel had heard and she wasn't exactly happy that Keila had been teaching her puppy new tricks. That could come later, though, because Bonnibel was probably going to cum soon if Marceline kept up her efforts and she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to cum all over the omega's hands or somewhere safer where there'd be less chance of a mess.

"Marcy, honey," Bonnibel groaned, trying her hardest not to tumble over the edge too soon for Marceline's sake. "I'm gonna cum soon."

Marceline leaned backwards just enough for her to press her forehead back against Bonnibel's, big green eyes wide like saucers. "Did I do good?"

Bonnibel leaned in to kiss her again, drawing the omega's bottom lip between her teeth as she bit back another groan, rutting into Marceline's hand as her climax hit her. Marceline's hand faltered before continuing it's stroking at a slower pace as Bonnibel's cum spilled over her fingers.

"D'you wanna stay the night?" Normally Bonnibel wasn't so forward, but Marceline had helped her out twice in one day and it was getting dark earlier and it would probably be helpful if they were both to study together for their biology class. Marceline hummed, throat bobbing as she swallowed and removed her soiled hand from Bonnibel's shaft, wiping it gingerly against her shirt.

"If...If that's okay with you?" Marceline answered, shifting on Bonnibel's lap slightly. "I-...I need to pee, too."

Bonnibel chuckled, tapping her thigh gently to signal to her to get off her lap. "I have an ensuite but do you mind using the one down the hall? I need to clean myself up. It's the two doors down on your left."

Marceline left the room quietly, leaving Bonnibel to stand from her chair and walk into her ensuite bathroom, switching the light on and coming face to face with her reflection in the mirror.

She scowled. Marceline had claimed her.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, like, how does your dick get any bigger?"

Bonnibel wanted to laugh. Of course the damn omega was inquisitive about that while they were studying about the Wonders of Knotting and other… really dumb things to be researching in her parents house with the door open. Still, though, she didn't want to make Marceline feel like her question was stupid (because it wasn't, not really) so she kept her chuckles inward as she dog eared the page in her text book and closed it. "Almost every dick gets hard, Marcy." She replied, trying her best to keep her voice down. It's not that her parents were prudes, but they were inquisitive and knew that Bonnibel wasn't normally so okay with teaching an omega about how these sorts of things worked. She didn't want them figuring out the nature of her and Marceline's relationship. Bonnibel supposed she surrounded herself with people who, if knew too much about why she was doing certain things, would know everything about her. Maybe there was some truth to what Lady had said about her being an exhibitionist, afterall.

Marceline, meanwhile, was pouting as usual. "No, I meant-, I started reading ahead a little and it says-," the omega sighed and grumbled her breath, shuffling across the bed so that she was in front of Bonnibel, holding out the textbook she had borrowed from the school library and tapping against a paragraph of text with her index finger. "It says here. They get bigger-" Marceline cut herself off as Bonnibel leaned forward into her personal space to read the text. She didn't know why the omega was so embarrassed about them being so close after everything that had happened, to be honest. Especially now that she had claimed her. Which, she still had to explain and chastise the pup for. And that was going to be hard; Marceline was cute and probably had no clue what she was doing. Maybe she'd yell at Keila, instead, considering it was her fault for teaching Marceline about scenting and claiming in the first place.

"Bonnie?" The omega prodded her shoulder, seemingly worried about how Bonnibel had been downright glaring at the block of text Marceline had been indicating to. Bonnibel blinked, refocused her attention to the textbook, and rolled her eyes when she saw just exactly what Marceline had skipped forward to.

"That's not going to be on our exam," Bonnibel sighed. " But yes, knotting is basically when the penis swells to keep in all of the-,"

"You sound like an exam." Marceline groaned, flopping backwards onto Bonnibel's bed in a cloud of hair and flailing arms. " How does your dick get bigger?"

Bonnibel tilted her head to the side, leaning over her friends face. Well, more-than-friend. They hadn't really discussed anything other than Bonnibel agreeing to be the person to help better Marceline's understanding of her role as an omega. "How do you mean?"

The omega blushed, covering her face with the textbook and giving Bonnibel a funny diagram of some genitalia to talk to instead of her pretty face. "It's… it's already big, right? Or-?"

Bonnibel's brows disappeared into her hairline. Poof. Gone. "Baby, are you telling me I have a big dick?"

Marceline reached up to tug at the textbook, only pulling it down enough for those wide eyes to peer over the funny diagrams. "... yes?"

Bonnibel laughed, fully this time, and sat back down at her end of the bed. "Yeah. Thanks, I guess. Still swells up if I wanna knot someone pretty though." And she made a point to stare at Marceline, who hid back behind her textbook and kicked her gently with her foot.

"I hate being in heat," Marceline whined, voice muffled by the book. "I wanna think about something other than sex for a while."

Bonnibel hummed. "It'll only last a couple more days, try to hold on til then, yeah?"

Suddenly, Marceline sat up rigid, the textbook falling to the floor and opening on a random page of some organs. "I'm gonna kill Keila at college tomorrow."

* * *

Bonnibel hated scarves. They were itchy against her neck and a turtleneck could do the same exact thing without being super uncomfortable and in the way. Alas, the hickey that Marceline had given her was too high up on her throat to be covered by her favoured sweaters, and Bonnibel desperately wanted to get rid of any of the physical evidence that she'd been claimed by the omega. She wished it had been the other way around, really, but her rut was coming on strong with all the time she was spending with Marceline and last night she was just desperate. A scarf was honestly the least of her troubles at this point.

"You don't usually wear scarves, Banner." Or maybe it was. Lady was observant, much to Bonnibel's downfall, cared too little about what Bonnibel might think of her if she said something too tongue in cheek. They had been best friends for years, after all. "What's the occasion? Someone claim you?"

Bonnibel wanted to roll her eyes or sigh, but knew that any kind of physical reaction would be just enough of a confirmation for Lady to work things out. So she remained composed, enjoying this little game of chess for as long as she possibly could before she eventually lost to Marceline coming in and simply seating herself on the board. No, she wouldn't lose to Lady. Draw? Maybe. "Cold." She muttered, falling in line with her friend as they both made their way to their study session. "Didn't have any other options that didn't lead to overheating, really," Lady nodded, opened the door for them both to enter the study room, and Bonnibel flicked her eyes to the only table that wasn't already completely taken over by textbooks and bags and laptops. She scowled. The game was tipping in Lady's favour, and Bonnibel suspected foul play.

"We figured since you guys are friends," Jake immediately started coming up with an excuse for this obvious scheme, gesturing between Bonnibel and Marceline as he continued. "You could introduce us and we'd have some new additions to our little group."

Keila was smiling between them both, damn her, and Marceline hadn't really taken her eyes off of Bonnibel since she'd walked in, all big smile and rosy pink cheeks that Bonnibel wanted to make darker. Maybe her plan of pretending to be cold wasn't going to work as well as she'd hoped. Check .

"Was this your girlfriends doing?" Bonnibel drawled, watching Lady sit down beside him to give him a rather proud kiss on the cheek. That left two seats, one beside Marceline and the other between Finn and his brother, which she supposed was reserved for Finn's girlfriend. She seated herself beside the omega, ignoring how she was still staring and smiling as if she'd won the lottery.

Jake tutted. "Why can't we want more friends?"

"Because you shot down my offer of inviting some of the alpha's to come and sit with us at lunch last month." She replied with a smile. "Anyway, doesn't matter," she inhaled, bringing her bag to her side so that she could pull out her notebook. "I'm going to be revising my notes for biology."

"Can I copy off you?" Marceline's voice was in her ear not ten seconds into her opening her book to find the right page and date.

Bonnibel glanced up at her, a little taken aback at how close Marceline had leaned in to whisper, and glared when she realised she was halfway into stealing a pen out of her pencil case. "Are you ever prepared?" She angrily whispered in a hushed yell. " No you can't copy from me. You should have your own notes with you."

"I left my bag at your place this morning." Marceline whined.

The table fell silent and Bonnibel inhaled sharply. Checkmate.

"Nice scarf, Bonnibel." Finn muttered from behind where his hand was hiding his smirk. Bonnibel groaned, letting her head fall against her notebook as she flagged her friends off. The small whispered 'sorry' in her ear only made the situation slightly better.

* * *

"So you aren't dating?" Bonnibel shook her head no. "But you wanna tap that?" Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "I'm taking that as a yes, by the way. And let me get this part straight… an omega… claimed you , the most dominant -,"

"Yes, Lady," Bonnibel huffed. "Shut up it's stupid."

"But when ? How? Were you guys fucking? Oh my god you guys were fucking, weren't you?"

"Nope. Haven't fucked yet, technically." Bonnibel cut off Lady's train of thought before she ended up telling everyone in the damn college. "Are we done now? Lesson ends in five minutes and I need to get home to start on my biology work."

" No we're not done. Why was she was at your place last night?"

"Oh my god, her stuff is still at my house." Bonnibel groaned into her palm. "I'm gonna have to get that back to her at some point."

Lady nudged her with her elbow. "What does 'haven't fucked yet, technically' mean, anyway?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Oh come on, I told you everything you wanted to know about me and Jake. It's only fair you return the favour. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

She had a point, unfortunately. Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "She gave me a blowjob yesterday." She grumbled under her breath. "And maybe she invited herself over to my house and helped me out a little more but like, it's not fucking so it doesn't count ."

"She gave you head during school? God Jake never lets me do that," Lady complained. "He's too embarrassed someone will walk in on us."

"The toilets in the maths block are pretty isolated. It's where I go to blow off some steam." Bonnibel admitted.

Lady hummed, rolling her eyes up in thought. "I suppose we could head there between study period and history. That's pretty smart, Banner."

"I know," Bonnibel mumbled, packing up her things as the bell went to signal that she could finally go home. But first she'd have to find Marceline and figure out if she wanted to get her bag herself or not. Which… Bonnibel wouldn't be opposed to.

"Did you drive this morning?" Lady asked gently as they walked out of their lesson. Bonnibel nodded, sending her more-than-friend a text and hoping to god Lady wouldn't notice Marceline's name saved in her contacts.

**Bonnibel (3:40PM): **Meet me in the parking lot in five minutes?

"Do you mind dropping me off at the diner? My dad has work and Jake's taking Finn to go watch a movie that starts at ten past." Lady continued.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. We might have a plus one if Marceline decides she wants her stuff today or not."

"Hot date?" Lady teased, earning her a flat stare. "That's fine. Just making sure it's not too much of a detour for you."

Bonnibel shook her head as they reached their lockers, glancing down at her phone when Marceline responded to her text.

**puppy (3:41PM): **ok !

**puppy (3:41PM): **sorry for basically outing us today :(( i can make it up to you tonight if you let me stay over ?

Bonnibel swallowed harshly, locking her phone and shoving it away into her pocket. God Marceline knew just how to rile her up. Which was stupid. It was all stupid. They weren't even together.

The ride home was a little awkward.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnibel had always dreaded the day she'd eventually bring home an omega to meet her parents. She was the most dominant alpha in her region, it was expected of her since she first turned sixteen and had all those dumb hormones start acting up for the first time, but there was always a lingering anxiety in the pit of her stomach that dissuaded her from even putting thought into it. Her parents weren't even that _embarrassing_, just a little too inquisitive and were one hundred percent the type to bring up childhood memories on day one, so Bonnibel wanted to introduce Marceline as quick as she possibly could to avoid any possible conversations revolving around memories her parents had of her.

She almost introduced her as just a friend when she tugged the omega into her house. But Bonnibel supposed they already would've pieced together some things that had transpired between the two of them; what with Marceline's surprise visit and subsequent sleepover yesterday evening. Plus, Bonnibel didn't want to hurt her more-than-friends feelings, because that would suck for the both of them.

"This is Marceline," Bonnibel muttered, toeing her shoes off as she watched Marceline peer into the living room where her parents were seated. "She's-, we're, uh, dating." Yes, Bonnibel nodded to herself. Dating. Exclusivity. It was officially official. Marceline was sheepishly smiling at nothing in particular, too, so Bonnibel took it as a win.

Her parents didn't say much, thank _god_, but Bonnibel pinned that down to her ushering Marceline up the stairs and into her room as fast as she possibly could before her mother asked why Marceline had stayed over the night before. That would've been painfully awkward to try to explain.

Marceline's black school bag stood out against the rest of Bonnibel's pastel pink themed bedroom, tucked away beside her desk where Bonnibel hadn't even seen her remove it. Ignoring it, Marceline made a beeline towards the bed and flopped herself down, staring up at the ceiling with a dopey little smile that Bonnibel could only assume was the side effect of Bonnibel telling her parents they were dating.

"You wanna study for the test next week?" Bonnibel asked as she closed the door. The omega groaned in response, shaking her head against the duvet. "What about your homework?"

Marceline huffed. "Leave me to wallow in my mixed emotions of euphoria and guilt," she could only mumble. "Speaking of, I really am sorry about earlier today."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, perching herself at the edge of the bed next to Marceline's legs. "It's alright," she soothed, patting her _girlfriend's _leg. Whew. That was going to take some getting used to. Girlfriend. Marceline was her girlfriend. Bonnibel scowled. "You _claimed _me."

Marceline blinked at the light fixture on the ceiling. "Hm?"

"You claimed me," Bonnibel repeated, ridding her person of the scarf around her neck. "_This_," she pointed at the hickey on her throat. "I can't believe you."

"'M sorry," Marceline mumbled, sitting up straight to prod at the side of Bonnibel's neck. "You said I did a good job, though." And there was a slyness to her voice, a little smirk quirking up the corners of Marceline's usually pouting mouth, that made Bonnibel scowl a little harder. "

"Alpha's don't get claimed, dummy," Bonnibel huffed, turning her head so that they were only a few inches apart. "_I _claim _you _so that people know you're my dumb pup."

Marceline sniffed, clearly feigning innocence as she continued to stare at the mark on Bonnibel's throat. "Maybe you were taking too long." And then the smile from before came back, all shy and the complete opposite of the bratty smirk she had donned a few seconds ago. "Dating, huh?"

"Don't make me regret saying that," Bonnibel teased, leaning backwards onto the bed. Though, she supposed Marceline would make it worthwhile, would probably ask to hold her hand in lessons and shyly kiss her in the parking lot after school. Bonnibel sighed, let her eyes slip closed, focussed only on the dip of the mattress beside her. For a while, Bonnibel was content with laying in silence. Only to crack her eye open to catch Marceline staring down at her and look away flushed. She smirked. "Weren't you going to apologise to me for outing us?" Marceline's blush deepened, threatening to creep down her neck and become one of those full bodied ones that Bonnibel loved so much, but made no effort to move or really open her mouth in any way. Instead she just shrugged and continued staring at the carpet. Bonnibel supposed that was a 'no'. "You don't have to," Bonnibel continued. "In fact, I'm okay with just watching a movie with my _girlfriend_."

Marceline hummed, nodded, fiddled with a stray thread from her shirt. Bonnibel sat up and pressed a kiss to Marceline's pink cheek, rolling her eyes when the omega mumbled out a 'thank you' in response. Honestly. Bonnibel wished Marceline knew she didn't have to _thank _her just because she wasn't expectant of sex. It made her feel like Marceline felt obligated. Which Bonnibel didn't want. At all.

Bonnibel slid off the bed to retrieve her laptop from her desk, smiling to herself when she saw Marceline shuffle out of her jacket and stack up all of the pillows before crawling under the duvet. "You have a specific movie you want to watch?"

"Anything Disney?"

Bonnibel could _hear _her friends laughing at her. Snuggling up with an omega under her duvet, watching a _Disney _movie of all things. Still, Bonnibel retrieved a film from her collection with the Disney logo branded on the box and turned back to the bed. It felt right when she slid under the covers next to Marceline, setting up the movie and pressing long slow kisses to her jaw as the opening credits rolled.

It felt even better when, by the end of the film, a stray tear ran down her cheek and Marceline didn't even say anything, just smudged it away with her sleeve and let Bonnibel scowl at the now blank screen.

"That was so dumb," Bonnibel scoffed. "Who made that film? It was dumb."

"I like bambi." Marceline hummed. "It's a little sad, sure, but-,"

"A little?" Bonnibel cut her off. "The forest burned down. _Their homes._ Marceline I'm sorry that's devastating and if you can't accept that then you're clearly insane."

Marceline chuckled and thumbed away another stray tear that had rolled down Bonnibel's freckled cheek. "Alright, it's pretty sad. Bambi's my favorite movie, though, so thanks for knowing that in your soul without being told."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and let out a watery laugh. "It was a very pretty film. The animations were gorgeous and I guess the ending was optimistic."

"See? Bambi's your favourite film now."

Bonnibel sent her a flat stare and kissed her soundly before she could say anything else, bringing her hand up to angle Marceline's face a little better. Marceline hummed into the kiss and slid the laptop from their knees, rolling onto her side with her hands eventually finding purchase in Bonnibel's shirt, tugging her gently forwards.

"I'd like to make it up to you now," Marceline breathed when Bonnibel's hands had found themselves tangled in her friends hair. "If that's okay with you?"

"How about I make it up to you, instead," Bonnibel replied, pressing another chaste kiss to Marceline's pretty mouth. "For helping me out two times in one week." And bless her, Marceline's eyes widened farther than Bonnibel had seen them go before. "This isn't going to be an entirely one-sided relationship, Abadeer." Bonnibel scolded playfully, pressing a kiss to the tip of Marceline's nose.

Bonnibel trailed a line of kisses down her friend's neck while she was still staring in shock, returning the same treatment that Marceline had given her throat the previous night. Marceline whimpered when Bonnibel drew skin between teeth, biting hard but not hard enough that the pain would outweigh the pleasure. Bonnibel tugged off Marceline's shirt and discarded it with a flick of her wrist, mouth finding access now at her shoulder and collarbone, nibbling at bone and nipping at the thin skin there. Each time she introduced teeth earned her a mewl of pain, only to be swallowed whole by a gasp or whine when she sucked and ran her tongue along the bitemarks. Marceline thought she could claim her without getting away with it? Bonnibel had to laugh, really. The one little hickey she'd received would be gone in a few days, sure, but she'd make sure _everyone _knew that Marceline was her omega. Her mutt.

It was already somehow calming the animalistic instinct inside her to know that she was marking Marceline like this, but the scent coming off of her was challenging that calm, fueling a burning heat below her stomach, sparks to gasoline. It was the same challenge that made Bonnibel divert her course, a hand reaching behind Marceline to undo her bra, lips closing around an already pert nipple.

Marceline moaned, a real _proper _moan and Bonnibel wasn't sure if either of them were really going to last through her heat. She didn't _want _to give in and knot her straight away, she didn't want to do that just because they were both desperate for it, Marceline would end up crying just from the size. But _god _that sounded perfect. Fucking into her and filling her up slowly, knotting her and making sure she was taking every drop.

Bonnibel shook the thought from her head and diverted her attention away from Marceline's now heaving chest, undoing her friends zipper and hooking her fingers into both her jeans and underwear, tugging both away in one movement.

The omega had a hand covering her blushing face, pink fingertips trembling against even pinker cheeks as she whimpered against Bonnibel's every touch. Bonnibel cooed under her breath, trailing her fingertips along the younger girls rib cage and stomach, stopping just below her hip bones.

"You match my room," she observed softly, fingers following a vein in Marceline's thigh down to her knee and back up to her hip. Marceline peered over her fingers, hand now covering her mouth in case any more traitorous noises came out, and just watched as Bonnibel's eyes traversed every inch of her flushed pink body.

Bonnibel shuffled backwards down to the end of the bed, ignoring the way Marceline's knees instinctively knocked together cutely, and pressed a gentle kiss against her friends inner thigh, trailing higher up until she came into contact with sticky skin. Gathering some of the wet on her tongue, Bonnibel revelled in the way Marceline shook like a leaf in a storm.

"You taste sweeter than your scent," Bonnibel teased, pressing another open mouthed kiss a little higher up on her girlfriend's inner thigh. She didn't really think that was possible; Marceline had the sweetest scent she'd ever smelled and she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up somehow being one of the most submissive omega's in their region.

The omega whined at the attention, spreading her legs instinctively further and using her free hand to oh so gently nudge Bonnibel's cheek to guide her to where she needed it most. And of course Bonnibel wasn't going to torture the poor pup, gladly letting herself be manoeuvred accordingly, flattening her tongue and lapping at her omega's hole before closing her lips around her hardened clit, sucking gingerly and watching as Marceline's face crumbled into an expression of what she could only assume was pure euphoria.

Bonnibel slowly lifted a hand between Marceline's legs, finding her entrance with the tip of her index finger and massaging her while she worked her clit with her mouth. The moan of "_Fuck_," that tumbled from Marceline's mouth was met with a half-glare as Bonnibel pulled away slightly.

"My parents are home," she reminded her, pressing her finger forwards gently, watching as Marceline went to apologise only to bite her lip to muffle another groan. "You're so sensitive," Bonnibel hummed, inching her finger in deeper to the omega's warmth. "If you're this whiny with just my finger, I don't think you deserve my cock just yet."

"_Please_," Marceline blundered. "I'll be good I promise, I promise, _please_-," another moan cut her off, louder than the previous, as Bonnibel hummed and massaged her with her finger, pulling out just enough to introduce her middle finger. Marceline sobbed, another whine dying out in favour of a choked groan, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of her eyes.

Bonnibel was going as slowly as she possibly could, sticking only with those two fingers and her mouth as Marceline rode out her first orgasm given to her by another person, moans choked and whimpers muffled by a pillow she'd grasped at and pulled over her pretty pink face. And Bonnibel would've loved to have given her more, would've revelled in overwhelming her omega and finger fucking her into ectasy, but the way Marceline's body was already writhing from just one climax told Bonnibel that perhaps that was enough for the night.

"Move the pillow, dummy," she muttered into the skin of Marceline's thigh, drawing her hand away from where it had been pleasing her girlfriend. "I don't want you smothering yourself, we've only been dating for about an hour."

Softly, Marceline began to laugh. The pillow fell, forgotten about, and Marceline's still blushing face was revealed for Bonnibel to admire. Bonnibel clambered onto her forearms and pulled herself up so that she could give her omega a kiss, wiping at Marceline's tear stained cheeks with her thumbs.

"Are you staying over tonight?" She asked against her lips. Marceline gave a nod, pulled away ever so slightly to stare at Bonnibel with a smile. "They'll probably corner you into having dinner with us, you know."

"That's okay," Marceline replied softly. "When are we eating?"

Bonnibel arched a brow. "What do you mean we? I just ate."

It took a second for whatever was left of Marceline's still innocent brain to figure out the joke, but the playful shove and scoff was worth it when Marceline kissed her soundly once more.

Bonnibel let Marceline borrow her trusty scarf when they sat down for their dinner with her parents, even if that raised more questions than necessary.


End file.
